Kitten
by chocolateaddict1
Summary: Edward has a ..........surprise for Bella
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or any characters in this story (sadly)**

BPOV

I woke up suddenly. Something was not right. I looked around the room, scanning it for anything that could have possible changed while I was asleep. Everything seemed fine. I yawned and stepped out of my bed. As I turned around something caught my eye in the mirror.

"good morning," he said

"Edward! You scared me half to death! I didn't see you there!"

'phew,' I thought, I was starting to think that Victoria was in my room.

"I know- you should have seen the look on your face. It was hillar- "

"eugghh, go away. Im tired.", I didn't really mean for him to go away. I was just embarrased.

"well then. Why don't you go get ready. I have something planned for today." He said.

"what?" I asked, racking my brain for something that he might want to do.

"well…….. it's a surprise."

"huh. Okay then."

----------

When we had finally got into the car, I was getting pretty excited.

"Edward…. Your not going to give me to Alice, ared you? I _really_ don't want to go shopping today. Again."

He chuckled. "oh, no. Alice isnt coming…."

"so, where are we going then?" I asked.

"you'll see. Its just around the corner….. here we are"

He had stopped outside 'Pet Palace'.

"what?" I said. "I think you made a mistake. I don't really do very well with animals…."

"I thought you'd like it if I gave you a dog. Besides. We can always go nextdoor if you don't end up liking any in here"

next door was the Mega Mall.

"Oh, I think we can have a look in here for a bit." I said, desperate to stay away from the shops.

Inside was ridiculous. It smelt like a barn and was stacked to the roof with pet cages. 'oh no', I thought. What was I getting myself into?...

---------------

After we had walked around the shop a few times, I was ready to go. All the dogs here were really small chiuauas and maltesers. As we were about to leave the shop, something caught my eye. A grey kitten was sitting in a cage at the back, all by itself.

"I want that one. Please, edward? Can I have it?" I asked.

"it's a cat." He replied.

"really? Please, just look at it. Isnt it cute?"

"well, if you insist…."

"thankyou!" I jumped up to kiss him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

**Ps-Thankyou for your reviews!! I didn't actually think that anyone would read my story!**

The whole drive on the way back home I could see Edward clenching his fists. Hmmm. I wonder what was wrong? His eyes seemed topaz to me today- so I guessed that it wasn't that he was hungry.

"whats wrong Edward?" I asked.

"hmm?"

this wasn't like him at all. "are you okay? I mean, you just seemed a bit…. Upset."

"im _not _upset" he replied.

"fine then…….. 'out of it' then, maybe? I don't know. Its just that you don't seem very excited."

He had a strange look on his face now. "excited? What do you mean? Excited about what?" this was ridiculous. Something was _definitely_ wrong.

"…..what do you mean by 'whats exciting?' I just got a cat! Arent you happy? It was _your _Idea after all."

He looked a bit angry now. "no. it was my idea for you to buy a _dog. _A _dog_, not a cat."

"what is your problem?! Whats wrong with Albert?" I asked.

Now, he looked both surprised _and_ angry.

"Albert. What type of name is that?"

"just shut up. I want to go home" I said. I was close to tears now.

For the rest of the trip home I sat there sobbing and stroking Alberts fur, while Edward sat there brooding. I mean, what _was_ his problem? Its not like I was mean to him or anything. Ive nevr seen him act like this.

-------------------

after he dropped me home I trudged upstairs and went to bed straight away. I couldn't even remember the last time edward and I faught…. No. I was _not _going to think about him. I turned my attention onto Albert.

"arent you the sweetest little kitten? Don't listen to that mean old edward. Your name is perfect." I pulled him onto my lap and turned off the light.

After a few moments I sat up in bed. 'wait a minute………' I thought. It wasn't night yet. I had gone to sleep at…..(I checked my clock) 3:35 p.m. great. What was I expected to do for the rest of the day?

Suddenly my door creaked open. I sat there like a statue, hoping that it wasn't _him. _

"hey bella" a voice said.

I turned around and saw alice sitting on my bed.

"hi bella" said another voice. This time It came from outside of my room.

Rosalie poked her head through the doorway. 'Rosalie?' I thought.

"I hope you don't mind us showing up…. We just really wanted to see little Albert. Isnt he just _adorable_ Rosie?" she asked.

"mmhmm. How old is he?" rosalie said. I was starting to find this whole thing pretty strange. Since when did rosalie talk to me? And turn up at my house? I didn't mean that I didn't want her here or anything… it was just strange.

"umm… 9 weeks."

"bella." Alice said. " are you feeling okay? I mean, I was sitting outside your room and you went to bed! But you should have seen your face when you realised it was three thirty…. Hillarious. So, what I was going to say is that I hope you didn't let Edwards little mood swing upset you." She laughed.

"what?" I asked, surprised.

"you should have seen his face when he came home, bella. It was soooo funny! He looked like a toddler about to have a tantrum."

"hmm" rosalie agreed.

I was glad that they atleast found some humour in the whole situation. I laughed. I was so glad that I had Alice and Rosalie here.


End file.
